Ben Makes Little Sense
by Vixin2
Summary: Erika decides to use Cleverbot as a classic way to communicate with Ben. Let's see how it turns out. Set after 'Fleeing 2/2' in my creepypasta story 'Challenged Chronicles'. Some Erika/BEN DROWNED. I own nothing but Erika. Is not necessarily canon in my story, but you can imagine it to be if you want. Rated T just in case.


Why her? Why, freakin', her? All Erika could do was wonder why the creepypastas seemed to be coming after her? It had only been a few weeks since that Jeff the Killer had broken into her home and made an attempt on her own life, and only about a week later did she try to run away, only to find herself parked in her driveway a few days later. She was scared to question where she had been the few days in between. The raven hair girl was lucky that throwing salt into his eyes actually worked and she was able to knock him out. Even if he did escape her house before the police arrived.

Erika knew she needed a lead. Maybe a lead will help her find a way out of this mess. But how would she do that? It's not like she could just message Jeff the Killer, Slenderman or Eyeless about what the they wanted. Alice was definitely out of the question. Then of course, she remembered that one site people used for their amusement due to the randomness that could occur.

Cleverbot.

"I hope he actually talks straight", Erika muttered to herself as she sat in front of the faintly glowing computer screen, quickly typing her desired site into Google and soon arriving on Cleverbot. How would she actually start off thought, that was the question in Erika's mind. Not being able to come up with anything else to say that was better, she typed in a simple message.

_Ben, it's Erika._

She wasn't sure what to expect in response, but the dark haired girl soon got her response.

**_Really? Erika?_**

Erika huffed silently. Of course Ben was going to play games with her. That's what he did.

_Of course. You've been stalking me for months now so who else could I be?_

_**Do you love me?**_

Erika stared at the message, rubbing her eyes to make sure she was not misreading. 'Do you love me?'? It was definitely not anything to be expected, especially so soon into this conversation of sorts. Erika wasn't sure what Ben was playing at here, but she soon typed back.

_What?_

**_Funny._**

_What's funny? And why did you ask if I love you?_

_**I didn't ask that question.**_

"Oh, being a cheeky bastard then, eh?" Erika really did wonder if she should just stop now, but it was too soon to just call it a night. Instead, she opted to type furiously.

_Yes you did! You asked, 'do you love me?'._

**_No, how can one 'love' their antagonist?_**

Erika took a deep breath, reminding herself that if she stuck around long enough she might get some answers.

_You tell me, you brought it up._

**_I'm tired._**

_Then go to bed Ben._

**_I don't want to. I'm tired of life._**

Erika frowned. That line actually sounded depressing, and nearly made her feel bad for Ben. Even if he was a poltergeist now, Ben had been human at some point. A young boy robbed of his future. It actual made Erika wonder what the chances were that she would have met him had he not drowned.

_Why are you tired of life?_

**_I'm not tired, the music, it calms me down and relaxes._**

So much for that moment of sympathy.

_Well good for you then Ben._

**_Thanks :)_**

_Why do you hurt people?_

**_Meat._**

Erika stared at the phrase, saying it to herself out loud to confirm she wasn't misreading. And here Erika thought Eyeless Jack was the cannibal.

_Meat?_

**_Yes, meat._**

_What about meat?_

**_Mon nom est mat._**

"What the hell is this?" Erika was trying to keep her frustration at bay, but Ben wasn't helping in that department.

_Okay, so you eat meat. But why are you stalking me?_

_**I'm not. Now warm my feet.**_

Erika scoffed before she typed her response back quickly, muttering it as she did so

_Yes you are stalking me, and I'm not warming your feet._

**_No I am not no I am not no I am not._**

"Acting like a child", Erika muttered. Sure, he was a kid when he died but still...

_Then why did I hear you chuckle when I was in the shower?_

Erika only put that down because it was true. During her shower yesterday she kept hearing chuckling. It got so bad she left to go to Alice's place to use her shower under the guise that Erika's one was broken. Still there was giggling.

**_Rock Paper._**

_Are you high?_

**_Natalie owns me and I own you._**

_Who the fuck is Natalie?_

Erika asked that outloud. She had always seen a few fics online that depicted Ben as a drug user, but she never thought that there was a possibility of that being real!

**_Doing anything for somebody and not caring about the consequences._**

Erika was now at a stage where she just wanted to bang her head on either her keyboard or wall repeatedly.

_Okay, Ben. Fucking. Focus. Why are you stalking me? What do you want from me?_

**_Love._**

Not for the first time, Erika was surprised by Ben's response. Was he actually serious?

_Love?_

**_Are you in love with me too?_**

Erika reread the question over and thought it over. She couldn't lie (to herself at least) that before all of this began, she had had a character crush on BEN Drowned. How could she not? When she was younger she had one on Link. Plus Ben's story was pretty good. No one could honestly deny that. With hesitance, Erika typed back.

_What would happen if I said yes?_

**_I would tickle you back._**

_Tickle me? For loving you?_

**_Then you're welcome._**

_... What are you on?_

**_What aren't you on._**

If Erika had not remembered why she was here in the first place, she would have either just left or went along with Ben's nonsensical ramblings.

_Alright Ben. What does Slenderman want with me?_

**_You don't trigger any emotions for me._**

Okay, now Erika just felt insulted.

_What? But didn't you say you loved me?_

**_No I did not._**

Even more insulted.

_Yes you fucking did!_

**_Where?_**

_Up above!_

**_The world so high._**

_Well, that's true._

**_Sorry, but I have to go._**

_NO! You are not going now! Who drowned you?_

**_I'm not a machine, unlike you. But yes I must leave._**

Erika took a swig of the bottle of pepsi she brought with her. A very generous one at that. It was her alcohol since actual alcohol tasted like vinegar to her.

_Who drowned you? Was it your father?_

**_I don't have a brother._**

_FATHER! FATHER!_

**_It is me son._**

_What the... I'm Erika, BEN!_

**_Really?_**

_YES!_

**_Okay :o._**

_Now, BEN. Who drowned you?_

**_No one drowned me. I'm MATT._**

_What the... Then get BEN!_

**_I can't right now. Maybe when I move._**

_No. BEN. Now._

Erika was nearly hissing the words out herself like a snake or reptile, her patience wearing thin.

**_Ok, ok._**

"Thank you", Erika muttered before typing again.

_BEN?_

**_No?_**

_BEN?_

**_No why?_**

_BEN! Fucking answer!_

**_I am the one asking the questions here!_**

Erika almost felt like smashing her computer monitor right there and then. But then she would have had to buy a new one. True she had her laptop but there's only so much time you can spend on that before you would have to recharge the battery.

_NO YOUR NOT! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!_

**_I want to know who River Song kills._**

... When did Doctor Who get involved?

_River Song? She kills the doctor._

**_Is she ok._**

_I don't know. Now. WHO. DROWNED. BEN?_

**_Do you know who drowned Ben?_**

_Your father?_

**_No you are not my father. I am a program remember? I do not have a father._**

"You shouldn't have to waste money just because of this idiot", Erika told herself as she kept her hands down. Fists clenching and unclenching.

_No BEN. Your a ghost haunting Majora's Mask and the internet._

**_That sounds nasty, you shouldn't say that again._**

_But it's the truth._

**_It's not._**

_I found your obituary!_

**_Where?_**

_That doesn't matter. BEN, do you have 'feelings' for me?_

Why Erika typed that she wasn't sure. Maybe she wanted closure in that area. Or perhaps she was just simply curious.

**_Yes where do you want to meet up?_**

Erika's jaw dropped. Was he...? Was Ben asking her on a date?! Erika thought this over. She wasn't going to acknowledge that question. She was however going to put something down, and see what Ben would say.

_What do you want me to wear?_

**_Make me happy._**

Erika stared at her screen. It was no secret as to what Ben possibly had in mind. And a dirty mind is what he likely had.

Erika stood up and clicked her computer off. Sure Ben would possibly turn it back on. But right now, Erika just wanted to look elsewhere for clues. Preferably none Ben related for now. She wasn't sure which was the lesser of two evils. Ben possibly having a creepy crush on her or her life being threatened.

They were both bad. Given her circumstances.

* * *

I did the dialogue between Erika and Ben using Cleverbot. It sounded realistic to me :3


End file.
